


first time’s a charm

by mxrvel13



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, but also kinda slutty steve, virgin!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrvel13/pseuds/mxrvel13
Summary: Tony finds an article about Steve in a crappy magazine. This encounter ends far differently than he imagined.





	first time’s a charm

**Author's Note:**

> CW for brief mentions of alcohol
> 
> written for day 3 of kinktober for the prompt “first time”

“It’s fake.” Steve insisted.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “You’re telling me this woman lied about sleeping with you, to give you a _ good _ review? Come on. Just admit it.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I didn’t sleep with her.”

“You sure? Could’ve been a drunken one night stand.”

“I can’t get drunk.” Steve dead-panned.

Tony scoffed. “So you say.” He said conspiratorially, before leaning back against the couch. “So you’re saying you _ don’t _ have a- what did she call it again? Oh yeah, a “magnum dong”?” 

Steve sighed exasperatedly, but he did hesitate before answering. “No comment. But she really couldn’t know either way, because I _ didn’t sleep with her _.”

Tony took a sip of his scotch. “I don’t believe you.” He said simply.

Steve threw his hands up. “Jarvis, monitor my vitals for a moment.” He paused. “I did not have sex with that woman.”

Tony squinted at him. “Jarv?”

“He appears to be telling the truth, sir.” Jarvis replied. 

“Ha!” Steve exclaimed. “Thank you, Jarvis.”

Tony waved a hand. “Whatever, only a matter of time before someone you _ have _had sex with comes forward.”

Steve rolled his eyes again. “Not gonna happen.”

“You can’t possibly know-“

“His vitals gave no signal of doubt.” Jarvis interrupted, and Tony blinked at Steve.

Steve could see the wheels turning in Tony’s head. “Tony-“

“Wait-“ Tony was already grinning. 

Steve held up a hand. “Tony-“

“Steven Grant Rogers, are you telling me you’re a _ virgin _?”

Steve huffed a breath out of his nose. “Well I wasn’t _ telling _you anything, but if you must know, yes. Not that it’s any of your business.”

Tony laughed, more disbelieving than cruel. “How?! You’re Captain America, there’s gotta be hundreds of people who’d jump at the chance.”

Steve shrugged. “Sure, now.” He leaned back against the cushions. “I mean before the serum, girls didn’t even look at me. And then after I got it I was at war, and then after that I went to sleep for seventy years.”

“But you’ve been out of the ice for almost three years.”

“Yeah, but now people only see me as Captain America.” Steve hesitated. “Maybe it’s cheesy, but I’d rather have sex with someone who sees me as Steve Rogers, first.”

Tony blinked at him, then, “I don’t think that’s cheesy.” He took another sip of his drink. “Out of curiosity though, is there anyone on your list?”

Steve laughed, posture relaxing again. “Uh, sure. A few people.”

Tony smirked a little, raising the glass to his lips once again. “Like who?”

“Most of the team, actually.”

Tony choked on his drink, wincing at the burn. “Wha-“

Steve laughed again, crossing his arms over his chest. “I mean, come on. You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.”

Tony opened his mouth, then closed it again, clearly flabbergasted. “Who are you and what have you done with the boy scout Steve Rogers?”

“It’s sex, Tony, not murder.” Steve paused. “Besides, you’ve had a lot of sex, from what I remember. _ And _you started this conversation by asking if I really did have a monster dick. So why does it fluster you so much?”

Tony sputtered. “Do you want an honest answer or a bullshit one?”

“Honesty is kinda my thing, Tony.”

“Right,” Tony took another drink to steel himself, before setting the glass down. “I may have had a teensy, tiny little crush on you since I was a teenager.” He paused. “And by that I mean I wanted you to fuck my brains out. No biggie.”

It was Steve’s turn to blink at him, opening and closing his mouth a few times as the words wouldn’t come to him. “Do you still want to?”

“Did you hear the “since” in that sentence?”

Steve looked away for a moment, clearly thinking about it. “Would you want-“

“I think we should continue this chat in the morning.” Tony interrupted.

“Oh.” Steve looked slightly hurt, and Tony shook his head.

“I’m not saying “no,” but maybe we should think this through a little first. You because it’s your first time, and me because I’m a teensy bit tipsy and probably shouldn’t make this decision right now.”

Steve looked more understanding at that. “Okay.” He replied, and after a few moments, left to his room.

* * *

  


Turns out they didn’t talk it out in the morning. Instead, while Tony was sipping his coffee at the breakfast bar, Steve walked up behind him. “Yes or no, can I kiss you?”

Tony’s “yes” came out ridiculously quickly, but before he could feel embarrassed about it, Steve was on him, kissing him with a passion that left Tony breathless. He put his mug down and lifted his hands to cup Steve’s cheeks, tilting his head to deepen the kiss a little.

And holy fuck, Steve, was a fantastic kisser. Clearly he’d at least done this before, because Tony found himself willing to forego breathing if it meant he didn’t have to stop. 

Steve wasn’t shy, either. His hands were slipping up under Tony’s shirt, feeling over the hard planes of muscles underneath, fingers exploring and tracing lines over the dips and hills of Tony’s stomach.

Steve was the one to part them. “Bedroom?”

“Mine’s closer.” Tony said, before pulling Steve in again. Steve lifted Tony to carry him, surprisingly balanced and graceful for someone snogging the life out of a man while walking.

Steve was forced to put Tony down when Tony started trying to get the other man’s shirt off, unable to hold back a laugh when Tony’s nails grazed his ribs as he stripped him.

Tony smirked, tugging the shirt all the way off. “Ticklish, Rogers?” He asked breathlessly. 

Steve pulled Tony’s tank top off in return. “I might be.”

“We’ll have to explore that later.” Tony winked, and Steve just rolled his eyes fondly and dragged him into another kiss.

Tony rolled their hips together, groaning into Steve’s mouth when he felt the other man’s erection for the first time. He really was fucking huge.

Steve walked them back towards the bed, groping Tony’s ass through his sweats before tugging them down, Tony ridding him of his own pants (and underwear, because he didn’t walk around commando like _ some people _) seconds after.

Tony wrapped a hand around Steve’s cock, and was delighted to find that it was rather long, and decently thick. Steve moaned into his mouth as he gave it an experimental stroke, and Tony shoved him back onto the bed. “So, what are your preferences? Because I really, _ really _wanna ride you.”

Steve made a choked noise, then nodded. “That- that sounds great.” He maneuvered himself to lay flat on the bed, watching Tony grab lube and a condom from the bedside drawer.

“I’m gonna blow you while I prep myself, that cool?”

Steve just nodded again, and Tony grinned, climbing up to straddle Steve’s legs. He poured some lube over his fingers before tossing the bottle aside. He slipped two fingers into himself, moaning at the sensation, before bending over to lick a hot stripe up Steve’s cock.

Steve breathed harshly through his nose, reaching down to thread his fingers through Tony’s hair. Tony leaned down and took Steve into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and running his tongue along the underside of the head. Steve reacted by tossing his head back onto the pillow, hips twitching while he resisted thrusting up into Tony’s mouth.

Tony closed his eyes and bobbed his head, using his fingers to stretch himself with practiced ease. He deemed himself loose enough after Steve let out a guttural moan, releasing his dick with a small ‘pop’ and shuffling forward on his knees.

Tony rolled the condom on for him, and then Steve was kind enough to grab his hips, supporting him as he positioned them properly and sank down on Steve’s cock.

Tony tossed his head back as he slid down. Holy _ fuck _, Steve was longer than he’d thought. Especially in this position.

When he was finally fully seated, they were both panting. Steve’s thumbs were drawing little soothing circles on his hips while Tony adjusted for a moment, and the first time he rose and sank back down, they both groaned in unison.

Tony set a medium pace, not so fast they couldn’t savor it, but not so slow he’d drive them both crazy. Steve let his hands explore again, finding Tony’s chest and rubbing and pinching lightly at his nipples until Tony was a moaning mess above him. 

Tony planted his hands on Steve’s stomach for balance, and disregarded the ache forming in his thighs as he rode Steve with a passion.

Steve soon realized that he could thrust up into Tony, which completely caught Tony off guard. “Fuck! Oh fuck, that feels good…” Tony breathed, and a new pace was set between them now, faster and harder than before.

They thrusted in tandem with one another, gravity helping a lot as they rocked against one another, sounds of panting and skin against skin echoing around the room.

It was easy to get lost in the rhythm and in each other, moans and pants and names slipping out between them as they thrust against one another.

Tony could tell when Steve was getting close, because his hips stuttered and his hands found their place on Tony’s hips again, squeezing lightly before one found its way to Tony’s cock. He stroked in time with their thrusts and Tony started riding with renewed vigor, clenching around Steve and leaning back to get the angle _ just _right so that Steve was hitting his prostate with every thrust in.

Steve came first, groaning and emptying himself into Tony while the other man rode him to completion, moaning out a ‘Steve’ as his come shot out over their stomachs. Tony slowed down as their highs fell again, coming to a stop on Steve’s lap. 

They regained their breath after a moment, and Tony slid off of Steve with a slight wince. “Oh, my thighs are gonna kill me tomorrow.” He flopped down at Steve’s side, and kissed him sweetly. “So fucking worth it, though.”

Steve laughed, voice a little breathless, and removed the condom to toss it in the trash. He used his own t-shirt to wipe up the come across their stomachs, before collapsing back down next to Tony. “Hell of a first time, I admit.” He tugged the other man close, resting his chin on his head.

Tony was hit with a sudden realization then. They’d never specified what this was. “So, uh...do you want to do it again sometime, or…?”

Steve snorted. “If you want. Not gonna lie, I really, _ really _ wanna feel your dick in me at some point.”

Tony didn’t let his forwardness about sex throw him off this time. “Maybe we could have dinner sometime, too?”

Steve smiled and kissed the top of his head. “It’s a date, Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> sooo the original prompt was “tentacles” but that isn’t really within my ability to write lmao. hope you enjoyed anyway!


End file.
